


You Can See Me

by cutsiecastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Cas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsiecastiel/pseuds/cutsiecastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest part about dating a blind person was everyone else. Cas was fine; he was amazing and wonderful in his own ways and being blind never got in the way of that. It was everyone else that frustrated Dean to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can See Me

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr here: http://constellationcas.tk/post/112434536372/happy-birthday-gracey-you-dork-the-hardest-part

The hardest part about dating a blind person was everyone else. Cas was fine; he was amazing and wonderful in his own ways and being blind never got in the way of that. It was everyone else that frustrated Dean to no end.

 Not only were there the constant questions of, "Is it difficult? Dating someone blind, that is." and "Oh dear, how do you two make it work?" not to mention the run of the mill, "You two are gay?" questions. What really pissed him off though, were the insinuations; the people who made flippant comments about how Dean would leave Cas eventually for someone who could see. Or that Dean just pitied him, and was only dating him to make him feel less like an outcast or some shit.

In all honesty, Dean didn’t give a rat’s ass what anyone thought of him. They could think whatever the hell they wanted as long as it didn’t include Cas. The only reason these people bothered him so much was because he knew that sometimes they got to Cas. Most of the time he wasn’t bothered, or he at least he pretended not to be. But other times Dean would find him curled up in his favourite arm chair crying because, “What if they’re right Dean? What if you realize one day that you deserve someone better, someone who can see you for who you are?”

It always breaks Dean’s heart to see him like that and every time it happens, he gathers Cas up in his arms and tell him that, sure, maybe Cas can’t physically see him, but that really, _really_ didn’t matter to Dean. Not as much as everyone seemed to think. Once they’d both calmed down, they would play this stupid game they came up with when they were kids. Dean would pick an object and hold it in his hand and Cas would have to feel it and describe it until he could figure out what it was.

The best part about dating Cas, was that Cas didn’t get uppity about going out for dates and he was fine with Dean cooking for their anniversary. Dean had made Cas’s favourite burgers to celebrate and he’d watched with a goofy smile as Cas devoured his. After they’d finished, Cas got to pick a movie for them to watch as Dean got all the junk food and other necessities.

Once they’d settled down and Cas was resting on Dean’s lap, Dean turned and kissed him on the forehead. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“We should play the game.” Dean said, grinning.

Cas pushed his head up from where it had been on Dean’s knee. “Right now?” Dean hummed in reply. “Alright.”

Cas pushed himself up into a sitting position as Dean pulled his item of choice out. Dean pulled Cas’s hand over to it and then let Cas do his thing.

“It’s... smooth fabric? It’s in a box. Oh! There’s something smooth and metallic and, oh wait. Are those stones?” Dean’s grin grew as Cas continued to move his hand around, frowning as he tried to figure out what the item was. After another minute or so he gasped. “Dean...?”

“You know I love you, right Cas?” The other man nodded his head slowly, looking in the direction that Dean’s face was. “And every time someone thought I would leave you, just because you’re blind? They were wrong and I want all of them to go fuck themselves. Because, truth is? You can’t see me, or how hot I am, but you are the only person I have ever met who could really truly see me.” Cas choked out a little laugh as he started to cry softly. “So since I never want to leave you, will you marry me?”

In answer, Cas threw himself at Dean, kissing his lips, his cheek, his nose, whatever he could reach. They both laughed and Cas whispered “Yes.” after every single kiss.

 


End file.
